He Is Your Destiny, He Is Your Doom
by avarasteh
Summary: Picks up from 4x12. Even though season 4 has already ended, this is my alternate ending. It leaves us with a better cliffhanger, a magic reveal, and it explores the friendship of Arthur/Merlin. There's also a great battle scene!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Even though season 4 has already ended, this is my alternate ending. It picks up from the end of 4x12. And we see a magic reveal.

Note that I exclude the Excalibur moment, pushing that back to season 5. I'm thinking of getting started on a fanfic about what 5x01 would look like if we followed this storyline!

This is my first fan fiction, please comment! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Arthur's heart pounds against his chest as he runs through the forest in the outskirts of the village, headed for the caves of Ealdor. Having been raised a knight, Arthur is not the one typically short of breath. Merlin's usually the one to start wheezing in pain, scrawny and unfit. This time, however, Arthur must stop just short of the caves to catch his breath, which gives enough time for Merlin, Gwen, Tristan and Isolde to catch up to him.<p>

Arthur nearly falls over as Merlin comes barreling into him, yelling "Hurry" and gesturing for the group to follow his lead through the caves. Arthur meets Isolde's eyes, Gwen meeting Tristan's, they nod and follow after Merlin.

After about twenty minutes of hushed whispers and delicate footsteps through the echoing caverns bordering the village his manservant called home, Arthur hears Merlin's voice.

"We've reached the other end of the caves, from here we travel through the forest, where hopefully Sir Leon and a group of reinforcements will meet us."

"What of Agravaine?" Gwen asks.

"We'll be fine, there's no way he'd be able to make it through these caves. Let's-".

Merlin's interrupted by the sound of soldiers yelling "I've found them my Lord!"

Arthur rolls his eyes at his manservant. "You idiot Merlin."

Arthur's uncle appears before them. "Ah, if it isn't the runaway prince, the Lady Morgana will be so pleased I've found you."

"You won't have the chance to report to her. Your treachery ends here, uncle."

"You don't seem to understand, you have no chance of victory against the Lady Morgana, her magic is more powerful than any sword you could hope to wield."

Arthur's eyes widen as his uncle unsheaths his sword and runs through the soldier to his left. He then takes his sword, stained with blood, and throws it down on the ground in front of him. "Witness the power of the old religion."

A large gust of wind enters through the cave opening, whirling around the sword and challenging Arthur and his companions to lose their footing. Arthur struggles to keep his eyes open, then seems unable to let them close as he stares at his half-sister, standing where the sword had been just seconds prior. "Hello brother", she says.

"If it's a fight you want Morgana, I'm ready."

"Stupid fool," Morgana chastises, "You know you can't defeat me. In any case, this is not where I want to end things. I will kill you, in your castle grounds, I want your people to watch as you die, helpless."

As she raises her arm, Arthur sees his world go black, and as he falls to the ground he thinks he can hear some muttering...it sounds like Merlin's voice..._what's that idiot got to say now, of all times_...


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur awakes to a high-pitched scream. Everything's blurry; he feels stiff. When the world around him comes back into focus, he realizes he's in the throne room, in his castle, in Camelot. How much time has to have passed for him to have arrived back in Camelot without waking he does not know. It's also possible Morgana brought them all back with magic, he was unsure, Arthur had never learned much about magic from his father other than its evil intentions.

He hears another chilling scream, he looks right and sees Gwen writing on the floor. "Gwen!" he yells as he makes to get up. He finds he is unable; his limbs are bound to a chair.

"It's no use".

Arthur looks up to see Morgana seated comfortably in his throne, with a smile on her lips and a tinge of gold in her eyes. She's torturing Gwen with magic, and Arthur vows he will get revenge for this. Although they hadn't officially reconciled in Ealdor, Arthur felt overwhelmed with feelings of love for his darling Guinevere as he sat, helpless, watching her scream in agony.

"Don't worry, Arthur, your turn will come soon enough. Your execution is set for tomorrow afternoon, but by then I will hope to have crushed your spirit."

Arthur stares on at Gwen, unconscious on the floor.

"Take him away", Morgana commands, as two burly guards grab hold of either side of Arthur's seat, and lift him away. As the doors close behind him, Arthur hears Gwen's resumed screams. He cries silently as he's carried away.

* * *

><p>Arthur is carried to the dungeons and thrown, still bound to his chair, onto the floor of his cell.<p>

"Well aren't we lucky to be graced with the King's presence."

Arthur doesn't need the ability of movement to know who owns that voice. _Gwaine_, he thinks, _jabbering away as usual_.

"You know we worked pretty hard to see to it you escaped Camelot safely, now you had to go and get yourself captured again," Gwaine complains.

"Where is everyone else?" questions Arthur.

"I heard the guards say there were five of you, I saw them bring in Merlin and two people I didn't recognize. They seemed pretty couply, they're three cells down. This is the first I've seen of you."

"And Gwen? Where's Gwen?" Elyan finally chimes in.

"You don't want to know," answers Arthur, as the brightness on Elyan's face dims. "Don't worry, I will see to it that she is safe."

"We will see to it. Together. And we will bring down Morgana together," Elyan corrects Arthur.

"Thank you my friend."

"So where's Merlin?" Gwaine asks.

"You said he was three cells down," Arthur replies.

"He was, they just came and took him away not five minutes before you arrived."

"Why Merlin? What use do they have with him?" Arthur asks.

"We're not sure, we've been wondering that ourselves."

Arthur panicked. Have they taken Merlin to torture him as they did Gwen? No, they wouldn't do that - if that was the case they would have kept Arthur there to watch in horror. They must have something else in mind for Merlin. What that entails exactly Arthur did not want to know. All he knows is that he wants to get out of this cell and save Merlin from whatever horrible fate awaits him.

But first he needs to get out of this chair.

"Did you think it would be impolite to help your King with his bindings?" he whines before Gwaine begins attending to the ropes binding Arthur's wrists as Elyan works on his feet.

Once freed, Arthur sits up straight and surveys the room. He sees Gaius lying on the ground, unconscious. His anxiety must be expressed on his face, Arthur thinks, as Gwaine answers pre-emptively "He's still alive, but he's draining fast."

"Once we get out of here, I want you two to take him to safety. I will meet you two after securing Merlin so we can go to Gwen's aid."

The knights nod in agreement. "For the love of Camelot!" Gwaine yells.

"You really are a bumbling idiot, aren't you Gwaine, not so loud!" Arthur chastises.

"For the love of Camelot!" Gwaine whispers. "For the love of Camelot!" Elyan and Arthur echo back.


	3. Chapter 3

After one of their classic outwit-the-guards-and-steal-their-keys sequences, Arthur and his cellmates, joined by the liberated Tristan and Isolde, run up the stairs leading out of the dungeons. At the top, Arthur, Tristan and Isolde share a nod of understanding with their comrades as they take a right. _Gaius will be alright, he has Gwaine and Elyan with him_, Arthur thinks as he takes one last look back at his friends running in the opposite direction.

As they meet the end of the hallway and turn the corner, they see Gwen being carried toward them by two guards. Arthur and Tristan run at the guards, who in an attempt to prepare for the oncoming assault throw the future queen to the ground and unsheath their swords. Arthur and Tristan dispatch of these two with ease, as Isolde runs to Gwen's aid. Arthur's blood boils as he sees how beaten and weak she appears.

"Merlin."

The name comes from her lips as she lifts her head up to look at Arthur, who's face scrunches at the mention of his manservant's name, apparently upset that Guinevere seems to have confused the two.

"Merlin, you have to help him, they, they..."

Arthur's face unscrunches as his heart fills with worry. "What happened to him?" he asks.

"They took him, they said they're going to kill him for protecting you, Arthur please help him."

_Protecting me?_ Arthur chooses to ignore the suggestion that he needed protecting, or that his manservant would be the one to protect him.

"Morgana just left with Agravaine and Helios, they're going to dispatch of him at the edge of the forest," Gwen warns.

Arthur tells Tristan and Isolde, "You two take care of Gwen, I'm going after Merlin."

"He's a servant, you can't possibly mean to go put yourself at risk for him," Tristan argues.

"He may be my manservant, yet he's also the greatest friend I have ever known, and I would gladly lay down my life for his."

Before Tristan can open his mouth to argue, Arthur's already run around the corner and out of sight.

"Don't worry, Arthur's smart, he'll find a way to rescue Merlin without compromising himself." Gwen states.

"Greatest friend...a servant?" asks Tristan incredulously.

"Maybe he's not who you thought he was," Isolde suggests with a soft smile.

* * *

><p>Arthur escapes the castle with relative ease. It seems Helios' men are not as well-trained in battle as Agravaine had led him to believe. Then again, Agravaine had led him to believe many things. Arthur hears voices and hides behind a cart sitting just outside the castle gates. He can see Morgana, with Agravaine and Helios on either side, walking hurriedly to a point at the edge of the forest. Arthur tries to make out the three figures awaiting their arrival. There's no doubt about it, Arthur could recognize that raven black hair anywhere. <em>That's Merlin in the middle<em>, _which means it's likely the other two are guards_.

As Morgana and her entourage arrive by Merlin, Morgana looks around anxiously, then leads the group of six into the forest. After a few moments, Arthur leaves the protection of his cart and follows behind.

* * *

><p>Arthur follows the group for the better part of an hour, all the while trying to suppress the thoughts flying around in his mind. <em>Why would they take Merlin? Are they simply using him to get to me? That can't be, they already had me under lock and key. It must be something else. What is there that I'm not seeing?<em> He thinks back to Gwen's comment, "They're going to kill him for protecting you." _What does that mean?_ He spends several moments thinking on this, but coming up empty, again settles on the notion that there must be something else at work.

"We're here."

Arthur's mind clears as he hears his half-sister's voice. He hides himself behind a pair of trees on the edge of a clearing, to which it seems Morgana has led her group. Arthur recognizes this instantly as the clearing outside Camelot where he defeated the dragon terrorizing Camelot just a few years prior. Arthur's expression turns to one of horror, as his eyes gaze upon the large pyre in the center of the clearing. _Gwen was right, they're here to kill Merlin. She's going to burn him alive in an attempt to get revenge on Camelot for its execution of magical beings by fire. But it's not fair, Merlin's done nothing wrong. I need to stop this. Can I stop this?_


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you want with me Morgana?"

Arthur's heart nearly stops. He knows that voice, and he savors each word as it may be one of the last times he ever hears his manservant speak.

"Oh I think you know, Merlin." _Morgana_. "Or should I call you...Emrys?"

Arthur's eyes widen. _No, it can't be._

"My brother was right, you really are an idiot Emrys. Why would you expose yourself in the caves of Ealdor, with us standing before you?"

_When did that happen? _Arthur thinks back to those last moments before everything went black.

"I was protecting Arthur."

_Merlin._ _He hasn't denied it._ _Sorcery?_ _No, it's not possible. My skinny, clumsy, incompetent manservant wields magic?_

Morgana laughs. "Protecting Arthur? With that weak incantation? Hardly." _So that muttering from Merlin was magic?_ "I don't know what the Cailleach was talking about, you are the farthest thing from my doom. I'm almost embarrassed I took her prophecy so seriously."

"That's a bit premature, is it not Morgana? Destiny can't be cheated so easily," Merlin replies.

"It's not cheating, it's the creation of new rules."

"It is my destiny to protect Arthur, and right now his protection calls for your demise. I will see that through."

"Well well, it seems you're eager to die. I'm about to put an end to the threat of Emrys." She raises her arm. Fiore-"

"I don't think so...sister."

"Arthur!"

Arthur didn't know why he did it, he hadn't planned on it, he acted without thinking. Hearing Morgana prepare to rob Merlin of his life ignited something within him. For this moment only, it didn't matter if he was a sorcerer, he couldn't let it end like this. Yes, he was angry, he felt betrayed, he was disappointed that Merlin didn't trust him enough to share this secret. These were feelings he wanted to share with Merlin at a later time, when they could discuss it, when they could discuss the curious concept of the shared destiny Merlin had just mentioned. He wasn't about to let Morgana rob him of the chance. He wasn't about to let the manservant - no, the sorcerer - no, his _friend_ - be killed with him watching from afar. He would never say it aloud, but he didn't want to imagine his life without Merlin.

Morgana's the first to break the laughter echoing throughout the clearing. "How lucky, I get to kill you both. Let tomorrow's execution be forgotten, I believe you're 'shared destiny' warrants a shared death. Emrys, watch as you finally fail to protect your King, watch as I rewrite the rules of your destiny."

Arthur looks to Merlin, who he finds staring at him with wide eyes and tears streaming down his face, the determination in his eyes from moments ago nowhere to be found. Arthur can just barely read the words forming from Merlin's lips, "I'm sorry." Arthur smiles back at his friend, then looks to Morgana.

"Come on then Merlin, don't be such a coward. If we're going to die, we might as well die fighting." Arthur froze at the words that he had just spoken. _We're going to die._

Arthur looks on in fury as his uncle chuckles at his words. Morgana diverts his attention.

"Ha, always the gallant philosophy. It is of no help to you now. Goodbye, Arthur Pendragon."

Morgana raises her arm and her eyes take on a golden glow. In an instant, Agravaine's sword is freed from its sheath, floats in the air, and rotates until it points in Arthur's direction. The sword zooms toward Arthur, whose expression transforms from one of fury to fear.

_This is really it. I didn't think it would end this way._

As the sword flies ever closer to Arthur, he closes his eyes.

_Goodbye, Guinevere._


	5. Chapter 5

"Emrys!"

Arthur opens his eyes at the sound of Morgana's voice. The sword hangs in the air mere inches from his face. He looks to Morgana's face, red with fury, and realizes this is not her doing. Arthur looks to the right, and sees Merlin's arm outstretched, face once more full of determination, irises a fierce gold.

He'd never seen Merlin use magic before. He didn't know Merlin could wield that power. He can barely recognize the Merlin before him, the man who saved his life. He thinks once more to Gwen's warning, "They're going to kill him for protecting you." He wonders how many times Merlin has saved him with his abilities.

Arthur's thoughts are interrupted as he notices the sword in front of him moving, rotating until it faces Morgana, her face no longer red but an especially pale white. Arthur sees Merlin moves his arm to the right, and, obeying his command, the sword flies back toward Morgana, who raises her arm once more, sending the sword into the soft earth below.

Arthur sighs in relief that the threat of the sword seems to be behind them, but readies himself for her next move. He realizes his breathing has grown heavier. _I don't know what's wrong with me, only at Morgana's hand does my courage waver, only opposite her do I fear death. How do I defeat someone so powerful as Morgana? _He wonders if Merlin has anything up his sleeve.

"Of course Arthur's still alive," Morgana complains. "No one can touch him while Emrys lives. Emrys, I shall instead kill you first, and as you die you can know with confidence that I will immediately after dispatch your King, the easier of the two targets."

Morgana raises her arm.

* * *

><p>Arthur can feel the air ripple throughout the clearing as Merlin is blasted backward.<p>

"MERLIN!" Arthur screams, still partly unsure why he allows himself to care for the treasonous manservant, yielding however to the leaden weight of worry in his stomach.

Before he can run to his friend's aid, Arthur hears Morgana, now facing him: "Your turn."

Arthur barely hears someone mutter something as Morgana, Agravaine, Helios and the two guards go flying back.

Arthur stares in shock, looks to the right, and finds Merlin standing tall, hand outstretched. _I can't believe that Merlin was able to withstand the impact._ _I'm amazed he recovered so quickly._ _There's so much I did not know about him, still so much I have yet to learn. I can't believe he could defeat all six of them with one hand._

_No._

It seems five of them are dead, but Morgana is already back on her feet, arm at the ready. Arthur watches in awe as the battle begins, a battle in which he can not truly play a role.

* * *

><p>Morgana summons roots from the ground that entrap Merlin, whose golden eyes return them to the earth.<p>

Merlin causes the pyre beside Morgana to crumble, and the wood flies about her in a gale as she is lifted off the ground, only to return back to safety as her eyes diminish the effects of Merlin's spell...

* * *

><p>Several moments later, the battle still rages. Arthur can see that Morgana and Merlin, arms still outstretched, eyes glowing, faces full of determination, are clearly exhausted. Their breathing grows louder with each spell, and Arthur has seen both the Witch and Warlock lose their footing, realizing they could both collapse from the magical drain at any moment<em>. <em>Arthur looks on, helpless, unable to participate in the battle, the battle to protect his life and his kingdom. He hopes, for Merlin's sake, that the battle ends soon.

Morgana breaks branches off the tree behind Merlin that fall above him. Without so much as a glance upward, Merlin's eyes glow and suspend the branches in midair, then sending them flying in Morgana's direction. Morgana mutters some words that Arthur cannot understand, and the branches burn to ash before reaching her.

Repeating the incantation, Morgana summons a ring of fire around Merlin. Merlin's eyes glow, undoubtedly in an effort to extinguish the fire, but the flames only rise higher and inch closer to him. Merlin recites an incantation, but it has no effect. Arthur, growing increasingly nervous now, looks from his friend to Morgana.

"The legacy left behind by my sister, a rare relic of the old religion. Magic cannot defeat this spell, nothing can. It was used in the time of the old religion to bring certain defeat upon one's enemies. It is such a spell that no matter how powerful the sorcerer, he cannot stop the flames." Arthur looks on in disbelief.

"You were more of a challenge than I had anticipated, Emrys, but in the end even you are no match for my power."

Arthur turns his gaze back to Merlin, who, in spite of Morgana's words, continues his attempts to put out the flames that threaten him. Arthur watches as Merlin's determination fades with each failure, until, finally, Merlin meets his gaze. The weight in Arthur's stomach grows heavier as he sees the hopelessness in Merlin's eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur watches, in horror, as the flames catch on his friend's clothing.

Merlin, suffering from burns and seemingly coming to grips with his impending doom, raises his hand to the sky and says some words.

"Whatever you try won't work," says Morgana, relishing the opportunity to watch her brother's spirit crumble as he watches his best friend burn alive before him, helpless to do anything about it.

All of a sudden, lightning is summoned from the sky and strikes Merlin.

Arthur, in shock, believes Merlin to have ended his own life, in an effort to avoid the torture of his slow cremation.

Morgana merely scoffs, "It looks like Emrys has lost control over his magic."

Arthur looks on as Merlin stretches his right arm behind him, relieved to see his friend is still alive. He wonders what plan, if any, Merlin has formulated. Suddenly, he whips his arm forward, and lightning is released from his hand.

These bolts reach Morgana in an instant.

"It is my destiny to protect Arthur, however my destiny is also to be the greatest warlock to ever live. You cannot cheat destiny," Merlin says, still focusing lightning on Morgana, who perishes into dust.

In that instant, Merlin thinks back to his battle with Nimueh just years prior.

Arthur stares at the spot where Morgana stood just seconds ago, unable to believe she's truly gone. He turns to Merlin for some kind of confirmation.

Merlin, understanding this, exclaims "She's gone Arthur, she's never coming back."

Arthur, with a large smile on his face and a boyish cheer, praises Merlin for defeating her, and marvels at just how much power his friend the sorcerer is truly able to command.

Merlin once more comments on their shared destiny, explaining how he was supposed to help Arthur unite Albion. Arthur listens on in awe as Merlin says, "I've been told we're two sides of the same coin. We're to work hand in hand, I'm supposed to be your guide, protecting you as only I can."

"I'm sorry I won't be there to do that."

It's at that moment that Arthur remembers that, no matter how much power Merlin may be able to wield, it is helpless in his current situation. Arthur, unthinking, walks toward the fire to help his friend.

He barely sees Merlin's eyes turn gold before he's lying, in pain, on the ground.

Merlin shakes his head. "Once you touch the flames you will be engulfed in them. You must stay back, you cannot die too, I do not want my sacrifice to be in vain."

Arthur looks up at his friend. "What am I supposed to do without you, my protector, my guide?"

"Please promise me that you will be the King I know you can be, the King I know you want to be, the King your people deserve. If you are true to your heart, I know you will be the greatest king Camelot has ever known. It is, after all, your destiny."

Arthur, with tears in his eyes, "You have my promise, old friend. I want you to know-"

Arthur is unable to finish his sentence, as the time for words is over. Merlin finally faints in the flames. Arthur can't get closer to help, instead watching in horror as his friend burns alive.

His last words to Merlin incomplete, he finishes "I want you to know everything I am now is thanks to you, and everything I will be will be your doing as well. I will live the rest of my life as the King I know you believed I could be, and not a day will go by when I will not think on you. I hope that, even in the next life, you continue to watch over me. And I hope that as you do, you're proud of me, as I do it all for you."

Having finally expressed the sentiments he wished to share with Merlin, he returns to watching the flames in silence. A few minutes later, staring at the fire, trying to resist insanity as a slew of scattered thoughts swirl about his mind, he remembers one particular discussion. He remembers Gaius, in the physician's chambers upon his return from kidnapping.

_"Contained within this great kingdom, there's a rich variety of people that range in different beliefs. I'm not the only one seeking to protect you. There are many more who believe in the world you are trying to create. One day you will learn Arthur, one day you will understand, just how much they've done for you."_

Arthur cries, all the while staring at the fire. He then closes his eyes, feeling the flickering flames heat his eyelids, drying his tears, causing a tingling sensation. He thinks,_ I wonder if Merlin's eyes would tingle like this when he used magic_, and new tears stream down his cheeks as he stares into the fire through the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur looks on at the funeral pyre.

He thinks of how it was intended for him, as Morgana had it prepared for his execution. He thinks of how one of her acts of evil was able to be repurposed for good. He thinks on how this is much like the ceremony mourning Lancelot.

There is no body in the pyre. Rather, Arthur has placed his own cloak and sword in the pyre in the body's place.

The knights look on, Gwaine in silent tears, Percival squeezing his shoulder. Gwen, to be crowned Arthur's queen the following day, is in tears. The difference between this ceremony and Lancelot's: Arthur allows tears to flow from his eyes as well. Looking at his cloak and sword engulfed in flame, Arthur thinks on how the night before, Merlin's death took with it a piece of Arthur's own life.

Arthur begins to speak of Merlin to the mourners gathered in the castle grounds.

He exclaims that Merlin was his most loyal manservant, his best friend, and a sorcerer. Arthur had already entrusted Gwen and Sir Leon, Elyan, Gwaine and Percival with this information, but drew the surprise of the rest of the crowd. Over the murmors of the crowd, he declares that magic is not inherently evil. He acknowledges that most evil acts that have been committed against Camelot have been inspired by revenge from those whose sons, daughters, mothers and fathers were so mercilessly slaughtered as part of his father's cruel campaign against magic. While accepting some of the blame for Camelot's dark history, he announces the legalization of magic and its open practice.

He remembers how his court had mixed reactions, some scolding him for his digression from his father's ways, other lauding him for those differences. In the end, the court had approved his decision. It seems it was the right decision, for the people, upon hearing the announcement, cheered and praised the King for his kind and wise judgement.

As the cheering continues, Arthur's mind drifts to thoughts of Merlin.

"Your Highness".

Arthur's thoughts are interrupted; he looks down to see a man in a light brown cloak.

"Declare yourself," Arthur says, as the man removes his hood. He doesn't recognize him.

Gaius, noticing Arthur's hesitation, says "Sire, his name is Iseldir, he is head of the druid camp."

"Is this true?" Arthur confirms.

"Yes, my Lord," answers Iseldir.

The knights' hands take to their hilts, as Sir Leon asks "Sire, what shall we do with him?"

Arthur smiles. "Nothing, why would you? Magic is legal in this kingdom, he is fully within his rights to be here." The knights back down.

"What can I do for you?" Arthur asks warily.

"Emrys, to you Merlin, is a friend of the Druids, we have come to pay our respects." As he says this, several other cloaked figures appear from within the crowd, removing their hoods, identifying themselves.

"We have listened to your words, and we have decided to believe in you, in your rule as King of Camelot and in your kingdom, and in the world you are trying to create. We believe that you will fulfill the destiny intended for you and Emrys."

Arthur, both honored and upset by the Druid's reminder of his and Merlin's shared destiny, says "I thank you for your kindness and faith, however whatever destiny is intended for me will have to be fulfilled alone."

Iseldir smiles. "Funny things, destinies," he begins as Arthur looks on, "They're unyielding."

Arthur looks to Gaius for clarification of the Druid's words. Gaius, however, seems just as confused as he.

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

"Young King Arthur...your friend, the young warlock. Emrys. Merlin."

Arthur looks on, still unsure what information the Druid leader means to share with him.

"He is alive."

Just as suddenly as the words escaped his lips, so did the whispers, mutterings and gasps of surprise throughout the crowd.

We see Gwaine's face, tears of joy streaming down his cheeks, the rest of the knights cheering behind him.

We see Gwen, who had been looking down at the pyre, look up. Her face very much still covered in tears, she gasps. She smiles with realization, squeezes Arthur's hand and looks up at his face.

We see Arthur's face, still wet with tears, as his eyes widen.

Then we see the classic, "MERLIN...WILL RETURN"


End file.
